world_of_pure_magic_and_magical_creaturesfandomcom-20200215-history
4 - Headmistress of Caldwell’s Academy of Magical Talents:
'Character Profile ' 'Name: Lady Voiletta Rose deForrest ' 'Age: 27 ' 'Gender: female ' 'Picture or a good description: ' 'Hair: Long ebony black and has a deep purple hue in it. It ends in the small of her back. She wears in a variety of ways. ' 'Eyes: Lavender with tiny sparkles ' 'Skin Color: Warm tan ' 'Height: 5 foot 5 inches ' 'Weight: 125 pounds ' 'Personality: To Be Revealed ' 'Desired magics: Students may have up to 3 magic classes; Teachers may have up to 7 magic classes; Must have all of these. ' '1) Air -- You can manipulate air, creating gusts of winds to blow away enemies, or keep yourself alive in worse areas by drawing in clean air to yourself. If used hard enough can wear down even the mightiest of stone. ' '2) Fire -- You can manipulate fire, adding heat and light to what you do, you both weaken shadows, and melt ice, as well as burn other organisms. However, a strong wind, or ample water or earth can snuff you out. ' '3) Water -- You can manipulate water, moistening things, doesn't sound like much, but drowning is an unpleasant way to die. You can also wear away at earth, and kill fires. Earth can mix with water to make mud and thusly kills the flow of water. ' '4) Earth -- You can manipulate the very earth around you, building the best shelters, fortifications, and the most resistant of any materials. But even a simple wind can erode you, or a strong one. And a mighty rush of water can knock you down. ' '5) Plants -- You can manipulate plant life, easy way to contain another person, wrap item in vines, Also good for finding food, shelter, and other things. You can also communicate with the plants; figure out info from what they have been around. However, all plants can burn quite easily, from fire or strikes of lightning. ' '6) Electricity -- You can manipulate electricity, very much like fire, but faster and stronger. However it gives up the ability to be used in close combat situations ' '7) Temperature-- You can manipulate the temperature around yourself and an area by moving the cold and heat sources to where you want. It is a complicated task that takes concentration because you have to remove the unwanted temperature the replace it with the desired temperature. ' '8) Sound -- You can manipulate sound, allowing yourself to listen in on others, sneak around, or give orders to people miles away without anyone in between to hear. You can also create a sonic boom, but such ability can also render your companions deaf if done incorrect. ' '9) Light -- You can manipulate light, making it so you can create illusions, or make physical manifestations of the light, such as weapons and armor. Weak at night. ' '10) Dimensional magic- You can move from time to another time. However, if you meet yourself or one of your own direct relatives, you will cease to exist. You may be even killed by the local people for various things such as witchcraft. It is very exhausting and difficult to do. It takes a long time to recover as well. ' '11) Creation magic-Using magic to build mechanisms. The best can even build a living body. When filled with a soul shard, this can bring people back from the dead. Those people have always been in complete shock and not really to be called living. This is because only a certain amount of soul shards can be fitted into such a body, not enough to recreate an actual soul. ' '12) Shadow -- You can manipulate shadows, and darkness, also can flux the shadow into 3D forms, such as weapons or armor. Weak in the day. ' '13) Mind -- You can control the minds of others, but only a handful at a time. This ability leaves you vulnerable to attacks, as your mind actually enters that of the controlled, leaving your body empty. ' '14) Gravity -- You can manipulate gravity, throwing things up in the air, hovering, or crushing things against the ground. However, the gravitation manipulation only affects a small area and you have to be in complete focus to do anything. ' ' ' ' ' ' '